Crosshairs
by The Warden and The Watcher
Summary: "all memories aren't forgotten" said Artemis "they're just not there right now". after the events of The Haven Takeback, everyone is mindwiped and set on their redesigned lives Holly, a guard to project Blackwing Artemis, a criminal mastermind bent on being the richest sixteen year old in history Butler, a loyal bodyguard to the Fowl heir and all fairies trapped in a corner by Sool
1. memories

Sool was signing off order forms for new shuttles, equipment and uniforms. he heard a cackling. Sool reached for his Neutrino holster on the desk and saw it wasn't there. after he turned back to the doorway a whole new world opened up. the world around him looked like frozen hell, he stood up and walked around his desk to look at the world.

Ark Sool saw dead humans and Fairies, frozen in a sheet of snow and ice. after three minutes of walking with a shocked expression Sool happen across HIS OWN body- well not an entire body, just the head. Sool dropped to his knees and cried. to the regular Fairy bystandard, it would look like he was crying in the streets of Haven city right in front of a smiling Blackwing

"had enough yet?" he asked Sool on the verge of laughing

"Y-Yessss" cried Sool, acting like a ten year old Pixette who was denied a set of gold rings.

Blackwing burst out laughing and fell backward, leaving a irradiated outline where his was seconds ago. Foaly was somehow walking on the very same street as Sool who was still crying.

"Dav- I mean blackwing?" said Foaly galloping over to David, a.k.a Blackwing.

Blackwing regained his composure "oh, hey Foaly, I think I just became a ethereal jack-ass, no offense" he said

"none-taken, so what did you do ?" asked Foaly, looking at Sool who was standing back up.

"I made Sool think the world was destroyed, or just gave him a taste of my imagination" he said

"gods, Blackwing you know your not supposed to be out without a guard" said Holly, who had heard the commotion from Crystal street, five blocks down from Police Plaza.

"fine, I'll go home" said Blackwing looking like a disappointed teenager, in a way, he was.

**Fowl Manor, Ireland, five hours earlier**

Artemis was listening to his playlist of classical music on his Alienware X51, the latest computer on the market. A flash crossed his vision and his head hurt and he lost feeling in his arms and legs. _no, I'm starting to experience paralysis!_ he shouted in his head. Then he got a response that wasn't his own voice. _Artemis please stop yelling, I'm looking at the fair lady Holly on the desk_ it said. Artemis felt his consciousness slipping away from him and he collapsed onto his thick carpet that softened the noise.

**Artemis' brain, moments before Orion is utterly beaten by mind Artemis**

Artemis found himself in the armchair in his office when he regained consciousness to see a exact replica of himself looking at a photo on his desk with a smile. Artemis, seeing this place to be his office being invaded by this replica of him who was looking at his stuff made him uneasy. So, what would a teenager protective of his equipment and possessions do? Exactly, beat the invader until he submitted and left. Artemis jumped from his chair and landed on the desk, from there, he went at the replica of himself, knocking him to the floor. Artemis punched him again and again then glowing number fours pulled Artemis up off the invader, levitating him several feet above the floor.

"I see you still hate me" said Orion trying to stop the flow of blood coming out of his nose with a tissue.

"who are you? why are you in my house?" asked Artemis, feeling panic spread over him.

Orion thought momentarily "ah yes, you were mindwiped by the fairy folk and lady Holly does not remember you. I am Orion, you call me an alter ego, activated by the Atlantis Complex. I think myself as a hero of Holly Short, and I deserved her. instead you stole her being the thief you are" said Orion accusingly.

"Orion! let me outta this damn closet!" said a new voice, obviously emitting from the storage closet Artemis had for his forensic equipment.

"in a minute, foul demon" said Orion, picking up a small ceramic handgun that had been on the table "I'm afraid there is only one consciousness in a mind, and that will be me" said Orion taking aim at Artemis' head.

he laid his finger on the trigger when the closet door fell open and a boy the size of Artemis came through in obsidian armor. the boy grabbed Orion's wrist and hit the elbow effectively breaking Orion's gun arm. he then pulled Orion in front of him and shot him.

Artemis felt as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders and the fours recoiled, dropping him. he brushed off his Armani designer suit "why did you save me?" asked Artemis looking across the room at the armored boy

"because your on your way to a city half a thousand kilometers below the crust being transported there by..." the boy tapped a computer screen that moving like vibrating water. a girl appeared to be driving a space shuttle through a lava chute on the watery screen. "that elf" finished the boy, pointing at the auburn haired woman.

"who is she?" asked Artemis with a puzzled look on his face

"Major Holly Short, someone you used to know but that was ruthlessly taken from you" said the boy "oh I'm stupid, my name is The Monitor" said he said offering his hand.

Artemis shook the hand. The Monitor led Artemis to the door to his office and from there he took Artemis down the stairs to the Fowl Manor door, which was locked with a large lock.

"the key is around here somewhere, you just got to find it" said The Monitor

there was a small knock on the door and Artemis tried to open the lock but he couldn't "like I said, you need to find the key" said The Monitor, sharpening his right-hand talons on a hunk of lead that just appeared on the coffee table.

And Artemis began to look

**Room 9, after the tantrum**

Holly ran a scan on the human's brain activity and saw that it was calm even if he had just passed out from hyper-ventallation. she heard a whoosh behind her and a clang of a officer's acorns hit a metal surface and a minute later "god damnit Holly! you didn't say we were underwater with satchel charges attached to us!" a very familar and angry voice, probably Blackwing. Trouble sat up straight and drew his Neutrino and flicked the setting up to three or _Atomized _Holly did the same. Blackwing appeared in the port hole with black hands and blackish purple jewels orbiting his hands. Trouble fired ten times and Blackwing, who caught all of them then sent a small laser that stunned Trouble, knocking him over the table and hitting a black button that wasn't suppose to be there. a explosion rocked Holly away from the console and she hit her head on the table.

**David's V.O.T**

David slowed time down so he had more time to think. the situation was that he had two unconscious LEP officers, a twenty digit code door between him and Artemis and they were on a sinking mega-submarine, seven miles in the mariana trench. and he decided that is Butler were here, no force in the world would stop Butler from killing him. David walked down to the door with a set of stolen code to open the door. he entered the code and the door slowly opened and David ran back up the flight of stairs and grabbed Holly and Trouble and ran down the stairs to the escape pod at the other end on the hallway. a pipe burst and water flowed through and water popped a bolt out of its housing and water flew into the hallway. David ran back to Artemis' room, which a unconscious Artemis was hanging out of the room. David pulled Artemis up only to slip and side to the escape pod which had a foot of water already in it. David hit the airlock button and locked his friends into the chairs and strapped himself into the pilot chair. What the hell? he had piloted harder things than a escape pod.

**thirty minutes later...**

Holly woke to see the human across from her, clearly unconscious. she tried to move, but she saw she was locked into the chair. the pilot chair spun around and a human with a High Altitude Low Oxygen jump gear appeared to be sitting in it, how did she know that? "I know your awake" said the human, lowering the oxygen mask. Blackwing had saved them why had he done that?

"you probably wondering why I saved you so, do you want the short bit, or the big bit?" asked Blackwing with a very hollow voice, pulling a ceramic eleven inch knife from his mercenary HALO uniform sheathe

"umm... big bit" said Holly getting herself comfortable

"so, everyone here except Trubs over there particepated in a higher-than-fairy-tech operation to take Haven and Atlantis back from ocupation and in any point of view, you killed the most of the invaders..."

**The entire book of The Haven takeback explained (You really think I'm going to go throught the entire book of the haven takeback, cause if you do, no offense but your drunk, get off you computer : )**

Holly sat back in her chair, an amazed look on her face. everything clicked into place, the reason Blackwing treated her like a friend and why the human looked familiar and almost, welcome now. Holly felt immediate anger towards Ark Sool for killing her former Commander Julius Root and he kept her away from the surface when Blackwing was not a threat.

**...**

Artemis had received a gun from the Monitor to kill the fours chasing him around while he tried to find the key. he tried to wake up but he couldn't, not until he found the key


	2. A day in K2

the escape pod was in medium orbit over the Himalayas, Holly didn't know why David had come to this series of mountains, all she did know is that no way in hell was she standing out there for more than a second. she heard moaning come from Trouble and Artemis was still under with almost no brain activity, which worried Holly greatly. The escape pod started to drop like a rock and Holly flew towards the ceiling of the escape pod. She made her way back to her chair and locked herself in. The floor was obviously made of reinforced glass and it seemed as if K2, the second tallest mountain in the world, had opened its peak and the pod helplessly fell through. Something caught the pod and slowly brought it to the ground and the door popped open and hazmat elves and humans came in to get everyone out. Suddenly Holly felt dizzy and dots formed in her vision until she couldn't see anything.

**days later, Artemis' brain**

Artemis looked everywhere for the key he even checked his office. No luck. After a couple minutes a thought struck him and he ran for the basement and there it was, on a cot in the second cell, was his door key. he ran up to the door

"are you sure you want to do this?" asked The Monitor leaning against the door frame.

"if it means getting out of wherever I am" Artemis responded about to put the key in the hole. the Monitor stopped him

"something like this, two times can lead to you losing your mind, again" said The Monitor

"I think I'll take my chances" said Artemis and opened the door.

**The anti-radiation chamber, K2, the Himalayas**

Artemis felt like he was underwater only to find he was suspended in a transparent gel like the belly of a amorphabot_._ he heard gears click in side his head and remembered all the fairies Foaly, Holly, David and all the adventures he had even gone through. Holly suddenly appeared in front of him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Artemis returned the embrace until David came towards his and held up a okay in diver sign language. A set of harnesses dropped into the gel and attached themselves to Artemis, Holly, David and Trouble lifting them out of the gel up onto a grated platform. Foaly was standing next to the group holding a computerized clip board. To the elves and Artemis, this was a pleasant surprise. "Holly!" said Foaly, wrapping his hairy arms around Holly who was still wet with gel. Artemis got to his knees and threw up liters of gel, Trouble also did this, except he forgot to unstrap his harness. David actually fell off the platform like a drunk man on a bridge. "huh" said Holly "he was fine in the chamber" she said, and threw up.

**K2, medical evaluation lab, or MEL**

"Alright" said Foaly looking at the XRAY tab over Trouble's chest. although Trouble felt like he was dragged in to this but he was completely fine with it. "your lungs are mostly cleared so for a few days you'll have to take these" Foaly said handing a vial of pills to Trouble.

"So, Foaly" said Artemis "how is the rest of the world?"

Foaly rubbed his eyes with thumb and forefinger "Sool has activated a worldwide EMP that works on human-tech as well as fairy lasers leaving the surface world and underground in turmoil. governments blame each other so World War Three is a current event but the militaries can't use nuclear weapons because their guidance systems are down" said Foaly sitting in his custom-made centaur chair.

"Damn" said Trouble "all this just to get revenge"

"me and Trouble need to get need to get back to Haven" said Holly

"I need to get back to Ireland" said Artemis

"I need to be in America and Haven" said David.

Foaly inhaled sharply "You don't want to be in America right now"

"because in a matter of hours Russia and Germany will be going at each other on pulverized American soil" completed Foaly

"why would it be pulverized?" asked David, his veins in his neck pulsing with anger

"because as a last resort, America activates a anti-matter bomb hidden within a titanium reinforced steel bunker, seven miles below the surface of earth" said Foaly

**(Conspiracy theorists, DO NOT get any Ideas, they'll kill you (no threat in tended) )**

this is the point where David snapped making a government official appear then moved the government official into orbit. this made everyone back up.

"why does this have to be so hard! One, Foaly why the hell do you have a EMP wave?! Two, Artemis why do you make hard for me to be a bodyguard? Butler is retired and your not invincible! Juliet is in America on a wrestling team so she can't protect you when I'm gone, Myles and Beckett can't protect themselves yet" shouted David.

Artemis felt a point of heat at the center of his forehead and realized he was starting to bleed a bit from his forehead. Holly cupped her hand over his forehead and sparks of magic healed the perfect hole in his skin.

"whoa I think you need some sleep" said Foaly, stabbing David with a sedative.

He dropped to his knees and fell on his face. "wow, Artemis what have you done to make him snap like that?" asked Foaly hauling David back to a medical cot.

Artemis pretended to think about it. "well, the glass box, the crazy chair, defying his other soul, having to drag me and Holly into his personal life and now this" said Artemis crossing his arms.

"This is a little to much for me, I think I'm gonna go lay down" said Trouble cracking his fingers and leaving.

"hey Foaly, what is David singing?" asked Holly

"I can search it" said Foaly, pulling a V-board out

"...Don't know were your parents are. cry directly in this jar, I will drink it at the bar" whispered David lolling his head around

after a few seconds Foaly leaned back in his custom chair "A Mud-Man song" said Foaly "called Orphan Tears" he finished

"That sounds terrible" said Artemis, clicking on the play icon.

**One Orphan Tears song later...**

"Oh gods, that's a actual drink in America? because what ever the hell it's made of is strong to make a human hallucinate after one sip" said Holly leaning away from the computer like it had pulled a gun on her.

"I need to lay down" said Artemis "this is too much".

"I'm going with you" said Holly beginning to drag Artemis away from the computer since his leg seemed to not pay attention to his brain.

right now, David's head was more than screwed up by the sedative than Foaly thought, and more than Foaly wanted.


	3. going down

**three hours later...**

**Nevada, United states**

The BMW that carried Artemis, Holly and David was heading towards the shuttle port E141 was at 140 mph

"Bridge up ahead" said Artemis

A huge clap rang through the valley as Americans and Russians shot at each other. An Abram tank shot at the road where the three had been previously. A Russian foot soldier shot the supports on the bridge after he shot the BMW.

"Everyone out!" said Holly and jumped out of her seat and on to the road.

"we have a 58% fatality rate if we jump-" Artemis began, but David had thrown him out and he went skidding before he actually started to roll.

A few milliseconds later David was rolled out on the ground with burns and skin missing.

"Ow" he said getting up from were he was.

Another explosion sent Holly flying and landed on Artemis' back. Then the bridge started to tilt.

"DAr'vitt" said Holly standing up again and rushing to the side of the bridge.

"What the hell?!" said Artemis standing up on the bridge before an angry Holly practicality threw him over herself and off the bridge, into water. which much to Artemis' surprise, had a very thin layer of ice over it. _this is going to hurt_ he thought. it did hurt, too much.

David clicked his jaw back into place "ow" he said

"I don't have time for this, we need to jump" Holly whispered to herself, trying to stand after throwing up for a reason unknown to her.

"Holly" said David looking wearily at the tank aiming directly at the bridge

Holly continued to throw up, unable to answer

"Holly" David said more loudly

"What?!" she yelled.

"Jump!" David said. but instead of jumping, they simply fell.

Artemis slowly sank to the bottom of the river, helpless. his limps snapped, ribs turned to mush, trailing blood. _No_ he thought _I can't die, not now._ he saw Holly crash through the ice and her form twist into an unnatural way. _she's going into shock_ then David also crashed through the ice head first._ he's probably dead, but he's been dead before._ consciousness was slipping away as black dots formed in his vision, just before he fell unconscious a sub shuttle appeared in his remaining area of vision. he felt his lungs burn just as a scuba diver came before him, he then fell unconscious.


	4. revelation

**Lower Elements Armed Defenders base of operations**

**9:45 p.m.**

**two hours til the beast is awoken**

Artemis awoke and his first thought was pain, absoulte pain.

"his stablizing" said a voice

"keep him steady" said another.

he heard Holly scream in pain that scrambled his consciousness

"hold her down!" yelled prosumably a doctor.

Artemis's head lolled over to look at Holly, who had a shard of ice protruding from her leg. the doctors were melting the shard and germs in the wound with a solar strip. then Artemis felt a gas enter his lips and he slowly loss consciousness. the last thing he heard was Holly.

"help me!"

**Holly's V.O.T after several sedatives and painkillers**

Holly was calmed after the doctors pumped sedatives into her arm. three reasons had set her off. the first was Artemis's limbs were inverted, the second was David's appearance. he was nine feet tall, completely black skin, a chain was sticking out of his left hand and both of his hands were talons. and the third reason was she saw the piece of ice sticking out of her calf. after she was calm, she observed where she was. the room looked like the Koboi Labs lobby, which was converted into a makeshift hospital.

"what happened?" she asked while the flesh in her leg was knitted back together.

"Sool has done what Opal Koboi did elsewhere, an unforgivable thing" said the doctor "I've already said too much. Gods save us" said the doctor and left quickly.

Holly was confused. Artemis could probably figure this out, but at the moment, he was unable to do anything with his inverted limbs.

as if on cue, Holly heard bones moving back into place that made her shiver. then a thought just prodded at her, this was Koboi Labs, then memory flashed in her vision

_"I am offering a group of defenders to the Council as orbital defenses as well as Haven defenders in case an incident like this one ever happens"_

Holly then had a very strong urge to throw up again, like on the bridge. and thinking about the bridge, she threw up.

**David's V.O.T, training room**

David slashed again and again at the titanium model of Sool who was holding a gun at him. the training dummy was flexible so he could act like he was killing Sool himself. David was throwing a punch when he heard a loud screcch. he drew his hand back and saw it was no longer a set of talons, it was a set of five spikes and the skin was black and armored. David grinned wickedly and watched the titanium wither and flake. he then felt his legs turned around and lengthen. _this is, new _David thought then his arms turned around and lengthen and smaller arms grow out of his torso. Storm stood in the doorway with a look of shock on her face.

"It's time" he said.

Storm nodded curtly and walked down the corridor. several seconds later, a intercom boomed "all personel, the doors are being opened. time for some payback" said the announcer. David grinned, he was going to enjoy this.

**Several minutes later after recovery**

The three walked down toward Police Plaza. when they reached it, they saw LEP standing around it, forming a wall. David reached out with magic and closed a wall around the LEP, who repeatedly tried to push through the magic. Holly told all the officers who even thought about drawing a weapon, she would have their badge, this order would be cleared since she was a major, she also look very scary in her dark jacket and the most infamous criminal under the world next to her. it was true, Artemis Fowl had saved they're skins multiple times, but the vemonus Sool told them to draw a weapon if they ever saw the human. Holly and Artemis walked down the hall since David had set about wiping this entire incident from the LEP officer's minds. they came across a laser carved tunnel Holly remembered nothing of.

"are you ready?" asked Artemis

Holly paused "I think so" she said

the two walked down the hallway to a large cave. on the other side, looming over them with every drop of darkness, was The Berserker gate

**Sorry for the lack of updates, my mind has been dry of ideas but I'm going to work on a chapter right now, I am so sorry, and last message, Flamers, I know who you are, DO NOT try and correct my stuff, it depresses me when I get a review like that, so from now on, no guest messaging my stuff**


	5. Into The Gate

Holly stared at the Gate in horror.

"I never thought I'd see this again" said Artemis brushing his hand on two handprints on a rock table next to the Gate.

"Holly Short and company, leave the premeses or I will vaporize you" said a voice behind Holly which belonged to Sool.

Holly felt confident that she could easily knock out Sool, this confidence drained into her boots when she heard two light clicks and a metal tube rest against her head.

"Ark Sool" Artemis spat. he kept distance so he wouldn't be vaporized.

"yes, yes, Mud Boy its me" Sool said rolling his wrist "and now the Mud Men are about to atomize themselves"

"um, bit of a problem about that" said David, Icarus standing next to him "I sorta told all governments about The People and we came to an agreement" he said walking up to Sool.

"you did what?!" asked Holly her voice raising

David took a small step back "we came to an agreement" he repeated

Sool was getting tired, he wanted to shoot something. he hadn't ever shot a gun and he wanted to try it "and what was this agreement?" he asked annoyed

"They will promise to give all of Australia, Oceanic countries too, to the Fairies to live in. but only Artemis is allowed to give the say-so to the governments to evacuate Australia and Oceanic countries and allow the Fairies all the time they need to pack up and go to Australia" he said.

Sool still wanted to shoot someone, so he shot Icarus four times in the chest

Holly was currently giving all the magic in her system to Artemis so he could close the corona and stablize the Berserker Gate. but this got disrupted by Icarus getting shot. David slowly dropped to his brother's side, turning back into his regualar E.O.D uniform

"how dare you kill one from the **Bloodline**!" he shouted tears starting to glisten in his eyes. He threw a Kunai he made from thin air and flicked his wrist so hard Sool was nailed to the floor.

Artemis was currently working on the corona while Holly was trying to not loose her job by letting a Fairy die in front of her. David was trying not to kill Holly and Sool by facing the corner and rocking back and forth. Sool repeatedly tried to pull the Kunai sticking him to the floor.

"Major, I command you to help me" he pleaded

Holly placed a boot on his chest, pulled the throwing knife out of his shoulder and threw him towards David.

"No, No, No, No! Don't do this Major Short-!" Sool said, but he was cut off by a black arm going around his waist.

Holly got a close look at David's face. it was a horrifying image: the skin around his face was pulled back, his mouth was split all the way to where his ears were supposed to be and filled with teeth sharper than a neutron laser cutter and was a infinte ring of teeth exactly the same as the first ring, he lost his regular skin color to be replaced by a pale color that would have shamed a vampire. his hair had disappeared altogether. to add to this where his eyes used to be were two mouths exactly like the main one. Sool was in the act of running when he felt three rings of teeth puncture his chest.

"Arrgh!" he screamed, hands naturally flying to his chest "get off me!" was what he tried to say but all that came out was "gerrtortmeeow!".

In seconds all Sool was were a assortment of limbs and blood and David's face was changing back to its normal look, but of course, still tearful and bloodied at the mouth. A minute later Artemis had finished the corona and threw Holly outside of it. the corona shut itself, leaving Holly outside

"No!" she yelled beating on the corona, after several seconds she slid down the front. her hand on the glass.

Artemis put his hand to hers "Holly-"

"No last words, no goodbyes. I hate goodbyes" she said sobbing uncontrollably "I don't want to forget you".

Artemis managed to put his hand through the corona and held Holly's "my dearest Holly" he said "memories aren't forgotten, they're just not here right now". he brushed a tear from her eye and stood up. "David are you good?" he asked

David coffed "solid"

"are you with me?"

"to the end".

David stepped through the corona, the magic sphere accepting him. The two bravely faced the gate and slowly were ripped into the gate. Leaving Holly alone.

**my... computer... is... not... letting... me... write...**

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted that much, the next chapter is a epiloge but not the end of my series and thank everyone who has faved, read or reveiwed my stories. thank you so much and if your good at multitasking, listen to a audiobook because its very relaxing for me and I recommend it.**

**_The Warden and The_**_ **Watcher,**_**  
**


	6. Home

**OMG, this is the final chapter for Crosshairs this was one of my more shorter ones and this is like the Last Guaridan, the end of it.**

**,with love ****_The Warden And The Watcher_**

**three months later**

Holly sat in her apartment with the lights off and a stolen Neutrino Spec Ops in her hand. This was for Trouble, who had repeatedly broke into her apartment and tried to sleep with her. That was also the time she broke a vase over his head. The LEP had fallen apart trying to cope without her. She had gotten alot of emails from the Council saying to come to work so they could promote her to Commander because Kelp was facing rape and breaking and entering charges against her. He was also facing five hundred years in The Deeps. There was a soft knock on her door and Foaly asking her to come out.

Holly opened the door "what Foaly, can't you see I'm grieving?"

Foaly, was jumping side to side excitedly "Holly the gate is open again! Artemis is coming home!" he said like a giddy girl text-aholic.

Holly perked up instantly "give me five minutes and a excuse for the Neutrino and I'll be good" she raced to her bedroom and threw on the cleanest LEP uniform she had. She then popped a mint in her mouth and brushed her hair back. This was the second best day of her life, the first was spending a holiday at Fowl Manor with Artemis.

**The other side of the berserker gate, Purgatory **

All Artemis could think was that he would be stuck fighting monsters the rest of his life. this experience would haunt his life forever no matter how many drugs Argon fed him, this would scar him for life.

"Artemis I found the Gate!" came a voice from up the hill.

Artemis ran up the hill, killing all the monsters he passed. And, in a clearing, was the Berserker Gate with David for some reason, banging on it with his sword until it slid into a perfectly fitting slot. The greenish glow of the Berserker Gate loomed over the two humans

"run! oh f-!" said David, he was cut of by a giant tentacle wrapping around his chest. Artemis heard a very loud cracking of ribs.

I'll tell you this now, David is half warden of Hell, but he isn't invincible. he is vulnerable to this list of monsters:

Leviathans

Vampires

Were-things (humans/fairies who turn into an animals)

finally, Wendigos.

**LEP command wing, Secret Berserker Room**

Holly stood in front of the Berserker Gate, golden acorns glittering on her chest and a hundred nuclear charged Neutrino 4000s and a nuke laser aimed at the Gate. Foaly was holding a bloodied nose with thumb and forefinger because Holly accidentally punched him with excitement, straight in the face. a minute an a half later Artemis fell through the portal and right before he lost consciousness said

"tell the governments... time for The People to return to the surface" he passed out and Holly caught him before he hit the ground.

_Gods, don't be dead. please don't be dead_ thought Holly, opening Artemis's tattered Armani suit. _Heal _she also thought. Artemis had cuts, bruises and gouges. David flew through the Gate and everyone instantly shot the portal because a tentacle also came through. In seconds, the gate was a pile of rubble and the tentacle was severed by the closing of the Gate

Artemis was having a lovely dream. In it he had come back from a business trip to Fowl Manor to find his wife, Holly Fowl holding a baby in her arms. in his dream history, she was born in April 23, 2016 with Auburn haair, ice blue eyes, pale skin and a big appetite for learning. at age two, Nim Fowl, knew how to read and talk and slowly walked to Artemis. it was like a silent movie for Artemis, she tripped on the last step and Artemis caught her before she fell. Holly smiled and walked over to Artemis. then he woke up looking into Holly's concerned Hazel and blue eyes.

"Artemis, are you okay?" she asked, kissing him repeatedly

A councilman came towards Holly and took her badge off her shoulder

"Holly Short" he said getting Holly's attention "you have been put on suspension until the Council figures out your..." he paused to look between the two "affairs, are cleared for legalism and public revealance but by the time this is cleared the People will have been returned to the surface" he walked away.

Holly turned back to Artemis "I think I bought some time at Fowl Manor" she said

"I guess so" said Artemis getting to his feet. the LEP cleared a area for them to walked out.

and that, they did.

**chapter end**

**four months later...**

Holly and Artemis were laying on Artemis's Tunisian carpet, Holly's head on his arm, looking through the bulletproof glass. and that's what they did, for hours even.

just gazing at stars. if they had the option, they would gaze at them for eternity.

_Fin._

**I finished this rather late, and I'm sorry about starving you of the last chapter but this is it, the final chapter of Crosshairs now I'm going to fully work on The Ten Fowls**

**with love, _The Warden and The__ Watcher_**


End file.
